


June 24, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled under the moon as she used heat vision to defeat a territorial creature.





	June 24, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl smiled under the moon as she used heat vision to defeat a territorial creature before Amos appeared and reminded her about curfew.

THE END


End file.
